1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to hydrocarbon development operations in a subterranean well, and more particularly to moving tubular members within a subterranean well during hydrocarbon development operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stuck pipe within a subterranean well is a cause of lost time during drilling and completion operations, especially in deviated and horizontal wells. Problems resulting from a stuck pipe can range from incidents causing an increase in costs, to incidents where it takes days to get the pipe unstuck. In extreme cases where the problem cannot be resolved, the bore may have to be plugged and abandoned. In addition, contact between the tubular string and the inner surface of the subterranean well even before the pipe becomes stuck can cause wear and damage to the tubular string.
Wear and damage to the tubular string can also be caused by cutting accumulations in the subterranean well from drilling operations. Such cuttings can accumulate, in particular, at a lower side of a deviated bore. The cuttings can reduce the velocity of fluid flow in the annulus between the tubular string and the inner surface of the subterranean well and can also be a cause of the tubular string sticking and being unable to proceed further into the subterranean well. The tubular string can be, for example, a drill string, a casing string, or another elongated member lowered into the subterranean well.